1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wrist worn electronic devices and, particularly, to a wrist worn electronic device having a belt embedded with an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
A wrist worn electronic device such as an electronic watch having a sensor is commonly known. The sensor is mounted on a watch case or on a shield for shielding a dial, so that the sensor is projected from the surface of the shield or the watch case. In certain circumstance, it may be preferable that the sensor be mounted within a belt of the watch. So it would be convenient if a belt with an embedded sensor could be automatically and electrically connected to a controller in a watch body when the belt is connected to the watch body.